


Follow

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on Songs, F/F, Light Angst, Romance, i dont know what else to tag you guys, idol Winter, songwriter Karina, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: "You shouldn't miss me."The bed dips in different places, and Jimin has the idol caged underneath her. Just looking at her face alone made Minjeong want to sell her soul to the devil. She'd do anything to be with Jimin without restrictions, without any of the voices in her head telling her that she wasn't meant to."Why not?"A smile curves on those heart lips, and Jimin looks down on her with the most endearing expression, washing up ripples of guilt all over Minjeong."I go where you go."Originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Song List (in no particular order)  
> 1\. Better - Zayn  
> 2\. Find U Again - Mark Ronson ft. Camila Cabello  
> 3\. Cheating on You - Charlie Puth  
> 4\. Always Remember Us This Way - Lady Gaga  
> 5\. It's You - Zayn  
> 6\. Anyone - Justin Bieber  
> 7\. Flight of the Stars - Zayn

The buzz of the crowd still rang in her ears even though the concert had ended hours ago. It was a sensation that followed her despite being on stage for years, a sensation that filled her with a surge of pride and achievement. She would suddenly feel that thrill in her veins when her mind decides to wander off on its own; it didn't matter if she would be lying in bed, sitting with her guitar while writing a song, or being pushed up against the wall with hands wandering her torso.

It was the after-party, and Minjeong decided that she's seen enough of her crew getting wasted, so when a pretty girl suddenly grabs her, she doesn't resist being pulled into some dark room. She needed to feel something else, anything that could fill that hollow in her chest, and maybe making out with a stranger could do just that. It was a temporary fix; Minjeong knew that too well. Whoever this was wasn't the first and certainly won't be the last.

Lips were nipping on her skin and nails dragging along her thighs, and Minjeong gives into the zone of incoming pleasure, but she never gets there. The lights flicker on, and the body pulls away from her, the stifling AXE body spray invading her senses. A strong hand snatches her, and soon enough, she finds herself in the elevators.

"You should really stop doing that. I might have a heart attack next time." The vexation that laced Han's voice has Minjeong breaking into a smile.

"I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Wasn't dinner already fun?"

"How is seeing everybody drink until they drop any fun? I've seen it a hundred times."

"I could ask the same about sneaking off into dark rooms with strangers," Han gives her look. "Seriously, stop disappearing on me! My job is always on the line whenever you do!"

"Hey, I make sure never to wander that far."

"Right."

The elevator doors slide open, and they walk out into the quiet hall. Han wanted to say more, the way his mouth constantly opened and closed gave it away, yet Minjeong doesn't say anything, wanting to bask longer in the newfound silence. They stop in front of a room, Han sliding the keycard to unlock and hands it over to her.

"It—It was convenient to have the party here in the hotel's convention hall."

Minjeong hums, already slipping into the suite. "But not so convenient to find some company."

"You've always got me," Han offers with a nervous smile.

"Not that kind of company," She chuckles. She's about to shut the door, but Han's foot gets in the way.

"Minjeong, I just wanted to say that you've worked hard. I'm proud of you."

"I know. Good night, Oppa."

She doesn't wait to hear his response, already closing the door to his face. Was she allowed to do that to her manager? If it wasn't Han, then maybe not, but the boy has always been too lenient with her. Minjeong wanted to see how far his patience would go. Maybe Han didn't want to be that grouchy manager; perhaps it was because of something else.

Minjeong leans against the door, reaching to switch the lights on. She slightly jumps back at the scene before her and surely wasn't there earlier.

Her suite's small coffee table was a two-layer cake, a few small paper bags, and over a dozen cards. Balloons were floating around and a bouquet propped up on a stand, confetti littering the space. She didn't need to take a closer look to know what it was for; she's heard it all day long.

"To our brightest star, Winter, congratulations on your successful Japanese tour!"

It brings a small smile to her lips, but it quickly fades away. Wasn't it supposed to be enough? All the number one hits, the year-end awards, the sold-out stadium tours--it somehow never seemed to satisfy her. So what else could South Korea's hottest rising idol get to fill that sinking feeling in her chest?

Minjeong didn't know, and it scared her that she never will. When her thoughts start to get overbearing, and the ringing in her ears comes back, a wave of drowsiness washes on her, but Minjeong doesn't mind. Sleep was the only way she could block out all the noise in her head, and the heavens knew she needed it for that early plane ride back home.

//////

At the announcement of a month-long break, Minjeong was ecstatic. The month prior was entirely spent touring Japan's major cities while simultaneously writing songs for her next album, and it had burned her out. And don't get Minjeong wrong, she loved her whole team, but being with them every day also drained her social energy. She just wanted some time by herself and relax.

Of course, that was what she thought a week into her break. Han kept coming over, claiming that he was getting bored with his break, too, but Minjeong didn't see how it was her problem. She has since stopped opening the door for him, even ignoring his chain texts of telling her about "something important from the company," and went as far as calling the condominium's security on him.

Right now, Minjeong was enjoying her morning cup of coffee. She liked to have it while she's perched on her piano stool out on her balcony as she looks off into the city's horizon. Though she lived for the thrill of the night during performances, she also yearned for the stillness in the mornings. Everything from her penthouse view looked so small, so manageable; it was where Minjeong could feel a sense of control for once, where she could settle down silence without her raging thoughts, where she…spoke too soon.

The doorbell rings, and Minjeong sighs into her cup.

Just wait a little; maybe it will go away.

It doesn't go away, and the phone beside her starts to vibrate rhythmically. Minjeong ignores it, choosing to sip on her coffee and enjoying whatever view her penthouse could give her at seven in the morning. The doorbells and vibrations carried on, and it was getting harder to ignore.

Minjeong groans and puts her cup away. She reaches for her phone and aims it in front of her, ready to haul it over the rails, but the caller ID catches her attention. It was her producer, Jeon Soyeon.

"Finally!" Came a raspy sigh. "You mind opening the door?"

"Is Han with you?"

"What? No, he isn't."

Hesitantly, the idol slips back into her condo, walking over to the door. There wasn't a door monitor yet, the device still to be installed later in the week, so Minjeong had to brace herself for any surprises. A relieved breath escapes her when she sees that it was just Soyeon, but it doesn't stop her from glancing at both sides of the hallway.

Soyeon doesn't say anything, just pushing Minjeong back while kicking the door shut. She forces the girl down to sit on the sofa and nervously rubs her hands.

"What's going on?" Minjeong quirks an eyebrow at her, "It's rare to see you out of your cave."

"I have something really important to say, so important that I had to come over and tell you face to face," Soyeon blurts out in one breath. "I want you to have an open mind, Kim Minjeong."

Minjeong still holds on to the look she was giving, and Soyeon nods.

"Okay. So, Bossman Kim wasn't pleased with the demos you sent in."

"What? Are you sure?"

Well, that was a first. Ever since Minjeong entered 131Records, all her demons have made it as singles or title tracks, the rest being present in mini albums and such. Apparently, her boss, CEO Kim Hanbin, liked everything she's made and didn't want to let any go to waste. Minjeong always wondered how long that would last, and maybe her third year under him was the final hit.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry about that," Soyeon runs a hand through her hair and takes the spot beside Minjeong. "I tried to salvage a few songs, put it in some reverb and beats, but he still didn't like them. He said it sounded a lot like your old stuff, and he needed something new."

To be fair, Minjeong hit multiple dead ends while writing on tour. There was so much going on, and she decided to recycle some melodies while changing its tempo. Of course, she'd get caught by the master songwriter himself.

"It's alright. All of that was rushed work anyway."

"Cool. So, you're completely calm about all this, yes?" Soyeon asks, her boots tapping on the tiled floors.

"Yeah?"

"Good. Okay, I'll cut to the chase. Since your album has been pushed back in place of two pre-released singles—"

"Wait. What?"

"—Bossman Kim decided that it would be nice for you to have a co-writer for songs—"

"Hold on a minute—"

"—and she's going to be staying over here at your place."

"Soyoen-unnie!" Minjeong grabs the girl by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Pre-released singles, co-writer, staying over? What the hell is going on?"

"Did Han not tell you? He said he relayed everything through text."

Ah, so Han wasn't lying.

"You're here now," the idol reasons and gestures with her hand, "You can tell me about all this."

She nods along to Soyeon's words. Overlapping schedule, more time to create quality songs, world tour. The word "tour" didn't seem to faze her, only "co-writer."

"Unnie, you know I hate writing with someone else," Minjeong whined, leaning back into the sofa.

"I know, but Bossman was very persistent. You know how it goes."

Minjoeng proceeded to whine further, leaving Soyeon with no choice but to cover her mouth.

"Hey, it's not going to be that bad. I've met her before, and she's crazy talented like you."

"So, who is this crazy talented person? And how come I've never heard of them?"

"Her name is Yoo Jimin, sweetest girl on the planet, and she's been trained privately by Bossman himself," Soyeon explains, making Minjeong's jaw drop in awe. "She joined a year after you debuted, and I'm guessing you were busy with promotional activities during that time."

Kim Hanbin was very picky when it came to trainees, so this Yoo Jimin must've been the special one of the bunch.

"Alright, but her staying over here makes no sense. Is she homeless or something?" Minjeong had already adjusted well to her solo lifestyle, so having somebody else wandering her house was a major change.

"Bossman said it was to create a bond between you two?" Even Soyeon wasn't sure. "It would also save time traveling back and forth from the studio since your place is nearer and is practically a studio itself."

"I'm still not so sure about the co-writing, especially with the whole sleep-over thing."

"Just one song, it's all we're asking," Soyeon attempts some puppy eyes and clasps her hands together. "If it's not working out, then Bossman would obviously sense it."

"Fine, only one song."

///////

Breaks were supposed to be breaks, and Minjeong started thinking that her company wasn't getting the memo they had sent her. Instead of lazing around and streaming some Netflix, Minjeong was up and cleaning out the guest bedroom. It wasn't much work, a simple change of sheets and vacuum, but she really didn't have to do any of it.

Just as she leaves the room, the doorbell rings. Minjeong didn't know why, but there was a nervous pit in her stomach. It wasn't like this would be the first time having somebody over, only this somebody would stay for god knows how long until a song is produced.

Minjeong internally curses at her manager. Han said that the door monitors would be installed yesterday, yet Minjeong was at the door right now, trying to visualize the person on the other side. She shakes her head and swings the door open.

There was nothing to be afraid of. She was just a label mate with superb talents, who was also…so fucking beautiful.

Her face is the first thing Minjeong sees, and she wasn't complaining. A bright smile forms on that doll-like face, and the idol was hypnotized. Her heart did odd beats as she shamelessly drank in her guest's features, ignoring the words that were spilling out from her mouth. A hand waves over her face, and she's pulled out of her trance.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh…uh," Minjeong takes a step back and clears her throat. "Sorry. I'm Kim Minjeong."

The beautiful girl lets out an amused chuckle, the sound making the hollow in Minjeong's chest get all tingly. "I know who you are. I'm Yoo Jimin. I was sent here by our boss to write a song with you."

Jimin extends her hand, and Minjeong is quick to shake. The tingles were also present there, running from her palm all the way to her shoulders. She nearly passes out at the soft hand encased in hers, just a tiny bit smaller from her own.

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Minjeong has never said that before, but the words roll out of her mouth with ease. She steps aside for Jimin, who timidly walks in while admiring the place. There wasn't anything grand about Minjeong's home. It was a tall and wide space, covered mostly in whites and greys, and the only eye-catching thing was the grand piano by the balcony.

Jimin slowly makes her way over it, lugging behind her small suitcase. She stops by a glass cabinet that held numerous trophies, eyes scanning each level in an intrigued manner.

"I'm such a big fan of you, and it's an honor to be able to work with you."

"Same here."

"Don't lie. I know for a fact that Winter doesn't like to work with other people," Jimin chides. "But don't worry, I'll make sure I'm worth your time. Shall we begin?"

The idol nods and points over to her piano. A speaker and microphone have been set up, along with her MacBook that was already hooked on the digital audio workstation.

The first few hours were spent listening to the demos and trying to make them work. It doesn't take long for Minjeong to realize that she didn't need her little workstation set up, just a girl and a piano. Jimin had been aimlessly playing along with some chords, humming out a series of melodies, and Minjeong listens.

There was something so satisfying about hearing Jimin's deep voice, and Minjeong couldn't get enough. She could only wonder how heavenly Jimin would sound if she sang actual lyrics. Except, she doesn't; neither of them does. It was nearing 5:30 PM, and they still haven't created a single line, a final melody even. Minjeong could see that her songwriter started to get antsy on her seat, and she completely understood the feeling.

"Hey, let's get some fresh air."

They move out into the balcony, the spring air blowing a breeze to their faces. The sun was setting, its light running along the Han River, giving its waters a shimmering gold. The view was just as beautiful when it was daybreak, but Minjeong couldn't seem to focus on that.

"I'm sorry for not getting anything done. I'm usually quicker at this on most days," Jimin says, looking at her sheepishly.

Minjeong waves her off. "It's not a problem. We all have our odd days."

She rests her elbows on the railings and glances Jimin's way. Curiosity runs through Minjeong's mind, yet it was dangerous. There was no point in getting to know her, they were going back to their everyday lives once the deal was done, but it wouldn't hurt, right? They were going to be stuck with each other, so maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Why'd you choose music?"

"I love it," Jimin answers easily. "The piano has been my best friend, and writing songs has always been my thing. I just knew music was for me."

"You're not interested in the modeling industry?" Minjeong jests.

"What?"

"I'm just saying that those models better thank you for choosing music. Otherwise, they'd have a run for their money with you around."

A blush starts to creep on Jimin's face, along with a shy smile.

So this was how it is. Minjeong could not tell the difference between knowing somebody and flirting. Given her job's nature, she hasn't had the pleasure to go around and make friends. The last time she tried to get to know someone was way back in high school. Today, she didn't bother to learn any names. A body to hold onto at night was enough.

"I'm guessing it's the same for you?" Jimin faces her; cheeks already reverted to their pale color. "Just, you being one of the biggest stars with numerous awards to your name. It must feel nice to achieve a lot."

"Are you planning to release music of your own?"

The girl shakes her head. "Still no plans. I prefer to be working on the insides."

They continue talking until the sun had faded and the skies have turned dark. It was just random questions thrown at each other, and Minjeong would be lying if she said it didn't feel nice. It was one of those rare moments where something else buzzed other than the emptiness, and Minjeong liked that.

Eventually, they got themselves back inside, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Minjeong didn't think much about opening the door, and Han suddenly steps inside with plastic bags in his arms.

"I got us some dinner. I haven't seen you in a while, and this is my peace offering for bothering you so much," Han rambles on. "We can watch this super cool movie, too."

"Han."

"Yeah?" Her manager spins at her, and Minjeong gestures to Jimin.

"I've got a guest tonight."

"Oh," Han turns to Jimin and gives her a slight bow. "It's fine. I got enough food for all of us."

"I'm busy with the new song, Han."

"I can keep quiet—"

"You're leaving," Minjeong cuts him off, pushing him by the shoulders until he's out the door. "Bye, and thanks for dinner."

Han doesn't get to say any more with the door closing on his face for the nth time. Minjeong sprints back to the bags to rummage through its contents while Jimin watches her in amusement.

"How long have you been together?" Jimin suddenly quips.

"Excuse me?" Minjeong chokes. "Han's my manager!"

"He seems to be fond of you, and he's cute, too."

"A little too fond," the idol rolls her eyes and starts taking containers out of the bag. "Too bad for him, he's my manager, and I don't date."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Here let's eat; it's Nasi Goreng."

Dinner goes by fast; both girls were chowing down while figuring out things they had in common. Jimin finds herself back on the piano not long after, still blasting demos from the speaker, while Minjeong observes her from the kitchen. They were still going nowhere with the song, and though it was their first day, Minjeong wanted to get rid of the songwriter as soon as possible. She didn't like how comfortable she was getting with Jimin.

To possibly speed things up, at least, it's how it works for her, Minjeong takes out her little songwriting buddy. She reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out a bottle and two wine glasses. She makes her way over to Jimin and settles the things on the lid of her piano. As she pours the red wine into the glasses, Jimin looks at her confused.

"What's the occasion?"

"You don't need an occasion to have a glass of wine, Jimin," It surprises Minjeong that the name slides off her tongue for the first time that day, even more so when it felt so right on her lips.

The glass was half full when she offers it to Jimin, but the latter refuses.

"I'm not—"

"Give it a try. You might like it."

Jimin takes the glass, looking down skeptically on the dark liquid before taking a sip. She immediately leans back at the tannic flavor on her taste buds; eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunching up. Minjeong couldn't help but laugh. Her reaction was so adorable.

"What do you think?"

"It's—I'm not sure," Jimin licks along her bottom lip and takes another sip. "It's not so bad, but why'd you bring this out?"

"It helps me sometimes. I figured it would help you, too."

Minjeong didn't know what kind of help she was getting from that. The bottle was empty; some of its remnants were spilled on the white carpet after Jimin refills her glass to the brim. In front of her, the music rack was filled with pieces of paper; all scribbled up with the most random lyrics Minjeong could think of. Some belonged to Jimin and were surprisingly good despite writing them in her drunken state.

They were currently sitting in front of the piano in an attempt to make a chord progression, and Jimin's hands seemed to like one, continuously playing it on loop. Shoulders brush against the idol's shoulders, making her spare her seatmate a glance. She could tell that Jimin was already out of it, cheeks already dusted pink, and her breathing seemed a bit labored. Minjeong really should've read the alcohol content seeing how fit Jimin was, but it was too late for that now.

Her hands had stopped playing for a while, her gaze fixated on the way Jimin was rolling her wine-stained lips over and over. It was such a distraction. Minjeong doesn't stop herself when she reaches to touch the girl's face.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That," Minjeong leans closer, and Jimin turns to look at her straight in the eye.

"Why, it makes your knees weak or something?" Ooh, drunk Jimin was bold. Minjeong liked that.

"Makes me want to kiss you," Minjeong admits without a second thought.

Jimin doesn't say anything, taking the hand on her cheek and yanking Minjeong close enough to kiss her.

///////

Minjeong never takes anybody home, doesn't go the bed with the same person twice for apparent reasons. Yoo Jimin was a different case. The idol expected to find herself alone after the first night, but she was proven wrong with how the warm body was pressed up to her. Once, twice, thrice, four times, hopefully, a fifth one later, she never intended for them to go this far.

What happens to them when this is all over?

She pushed those thoughts aside to focus on Jimin's sleeping face. She's always admired the long lashes Jimin had, yet her eyes always landed on the parted lips. There were still traces of the lip tint Jimin liked to put on; the rest were probably all over Minjeong's body.

Her hand reaches to trace the marks she's leftover, the songwriter's slender neck, feeling a bit sorry for tainting the clear skin. The last one ended right above her collarbone, and a freckle below it catches the idol's attention. She runs her thumb over before she leans down to press a kiss on it, making the body below her tremble.

"You've been awake long?" A deep voice asks groggily.

"No." Minjeong slides off, and Jimin shuffles to get up.

Today was their last morning together, and it didn't fail to make Minjeong's heart sink. Despite playing around more on Minjeong's king-size, they managed to pull through with a song, and upon its submission, it was automatically approved by their boss. Preparations for the comeback were starting today, meaning Minjeong was going to get busy again. As for Jimin, she was assigned to work with fellow labelmate, Choi Jisu.

Their morning went by quietly. After a simple breakfast, Jimin disappears into the guest room to fix her things while Minjeong heads over to their makeshift studio to tidy up.

There wasn't much to clean up since the pair had resorted to digital notes over paper notes (they kept spilling wine on the paper pad), so it was just a few empty cans of energy drinks from those random all-nighters and the wires and adaptors used to hook Minjeong's laptop to the microphone. Speaking of the laptop, it was up and running, and the files application was open. There were dozens of files labeled as "demos," and the only thing that separated one from the other was an additional letter or number at the end. Minjeong would have to remember to send them to Soyeon.

When Jimin walks into the room, she was already dressed and ready to go. She stood by the door, her suitcase not far from her, and waits for Minjeong to walk over.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Minjeong says, awkwardly running, fiddling with her fingers. She had to feel something else other than her chest stinging right now.

She never wanted Jimin to come over in the first place, yet here she is, hoping that this wasn't their final goodbye. Was it her talents? Was it her body? Maybe it was everything about Jimin that made Minjeong want to extend her stay, even just for one night.

"There are no goodbyes between us, silly," Jimin takes a step forward, and the jasmine scent invades Minjeong's senses. "If you're feeling bored or lonely, you know who to call."

A small paper is slipped into her hands before the songwriter leaves with a piece of Minjeong's heart in her hands.

/////

They don't see each other for weeks.

Minjeong was busied with dance practices, filming, and other promotional activities. Halfway through it all, the idol finally had some downtime. It was then that she remembered the piece of paper that laid flat underneath her phone case. She chuckles at seeing the familiar lopsided penmanship, and its owner had a quirky way of writing the number four.

This is why she stayed away from relationships. Her life was too cooped up, too revolved around being the product of a company that she barely had time for herself, but Minjeong loved it anyway. The spotlights, the big stages, the crowds screaming her name, the thrills, but it all came with a price, and having a lover around would be too much for her.

But a voice inside her insists that she deserves something, somebody. She's worked hard for the last three years, and Yoo Jimin could be that somebody.

Reckless. You are being reckless.

You're going to hurt yourself, and you're going to hurt her.

The digits are punched in, and the ringing makes her heart drum in her ears. It takes a couple of rings before it's picked up. The deep voice fills the void in her chest.

"I thought you'd never call."

Minjeong kept calling her over. Whenever she had the chance, no matter where. It resulted in almost getting caught on multiple occasions, Jimin liked to see their reflections in the practice room, but that never stopped them. The thrill of the sneaky glances through meetings or the ghostly touches when they came across each other, but it was also the comfort of knowing that Jimin was always there to pick up the phone.

The hands trailed lower, and they rest on her hips, Minjeong moaning into the warm mouth. Much to her displeasure, she had to pull away.

"I have a meeting with Soyeon about the album."

Jimin hums, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll be seeing you later, then?"

"Of course."

The songwriter is first to take her leave, and the idol follows suit a minute later. When Minjeong makes it to Soyeon's studio, she expected to be showered with praises for the new demos she sent it, not with silence and a deadly look.

"Hey, sorry for being late. You got the demos, right? How were they?"

"All good," Soyeon says tightly. "I've had it all arranged, and I just need your approval before I send them to Bossman."

"Oh…okay."

"Minjeong," the producer sucks in a sharp breath. "Can you please explain this?"

A folder flashes in one of the dual monitors beside Soyeon, opening it revealed the files of demos that Minjeong had sent a week prior.

"Those are the demos for the album."

Soyeon nods then clicks on the file that had a random letters as its file name.

"Minjeong--oh god, faster."

The lewd noises blasted off the studio speakers, leaving Minjeong speechless and face feeling so hot it might explode. It cut off my Soyeon, roughly pressing down on her keyboard and turning to her with fire in her eyes and arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you mind explaining that?" Soyeon demanded. "That was Jimin's voice, tell me I'm wrong."

Minjeong breathes out shakily. She totally forgot about that one night where she took Jimin right then and there while they recorded some lines.

"You're not wrong," the idol answers in a small voice.

Soyeon shuts her eyes and lets out a long sigh, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know what the hell you're up to, but Jimin has so much potential, and I'm not going to allow you to ruin it. I am asking you kindly to stop it."

"Are you saying that I'm bad for her?" Minjeong scoffs, slightly offended.

"I'm not saying this just for her. I'm saying this for you, too! You know better, Minjeong! If this goes down wrong, it won't be the first. 131Records almost lost it all for you."

Right. Her past mistakes would always be there to haunt her, and if it wasn't herself that was beating her up about it, it was somebody else. But she knew Soyeon had only good intentions for it.

The public just couldn't bear to see Winter with the slightest imperfection. She was their perfect princess that consistently topped the charts, parading with the sweetest smile, whose never been in a relationship, whose never been drunk, whose never been caught by a Dispatch team kissing a girl; She was Winter, the girl Kim Minjeong whose never been, yet her company willingly cleans up after her and pretends she is.

"I didn't mean to bring that up, but see this as a favor and save yourselves from some heartbreak. Jimin is too good for that."

/////

Too good for that.

Too good.

Yoo Jimin was too good, too good for you.

Minjeong stares blankly at her ceiling, humming to herself to relieve the noise in her head. There was a hand drawing patterns under her shirt, making goosebumps rise all over her arms and back.

"Minjeong-ah," She internally melts at the call of her name. "What are we?"

Fuck.

What do you say now?

"We're you and me…in this imperfect little world."

The patterns under her shirt stop, and she feel the girl shuffle closer to her, the warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I know you might not feel quite the same way right now, but I love you."

Holy fuck.

"J-Jimin," Minjeong tries to face her, but a hand holds her by the chin, forcing her eyes back on the ceiling.

"You don't have to say it back right now. I'm willing to wait for you."

If that hollow in her chest was already deep, it sinks deeper now. Minjeong swallows thickly, licking her lips that suddenly became dry. This was a new zone for her, a whole danger zone that she's managed to avoid up until now.

"I'm going on tour next week," Great, fantastic, Minjeong. Great job. "I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Are you not going to miss me?"

She wishes she didn't hear the vulnerability in her tone.

"I will be missing you," Minjeong admits in pure honesty.

It was going to be a whole year around the world, and it would be odd without Jimin around. The three months she's spent with her already felt like a lifetime.

"You shouldn't miss me."

The bed dips in different places, and Jimin has the idol caged underneath her. Just looking at her face alone made Minjeong want to sell her soul to the devil. She'd do anything to be with Jimin without restrictions, without any of the voices in her head telling her that she wasn't meant to.

"What not?"

A smile curves on those heart lips, and Jimin looks down on her with the most endearing expression, washing up ripples of guilt all over Minjeong.

"I go where you go."

////

The release of the album was a complete success. It was stage after stage on broadcasting networks, and now it was city after city, country after country. But Minjeong couldn't tell the difference, not with the girl who seemed to carry home wherever she went as long as she was by her side.

It felt so good to be on the big stages again. It was the place where she felt like she belonged. No guilt or turmoil could overthrow the feeling of being on top of the world; the microphone in her hands as she sang out to the crowd. This was the Winter everybody wanted to see, and it was that version of her that Minjeong was never going to hide.

And maybe it was finally time to be unapologetic, letting all the reigns loose on every performance. Some approved, some didn't, and Minjeong didn't care. She already has the approval of the only person that mattered to her, and it was more than enough. If only she could give herself the same one.

The concert was over, and Minjeong stumbles off the stage, feeling all gross from all the sweating she did. Barcelona's heat was a different kind, but she didn't complain. If it meant seeing more of Jimin in bralettes and light cardigans, then she'd wish she lived in Barcelona forever. She spots her near the passage to the changing rooms, and Jimin waves her over.

The idol doesn't hesitate to rush over, almost tripping on the wires taped on the floor, and practically falls into her embrace. She's breathing sharply through her nose as she leans on Jimin for support, the adrenaline still running through her body. The strong arms hold Minjeong up, rubbing on her back gently with her whispers on the same level.

"You worked so hard. I'm proud of you."

She's heard those words more than a hundred times since debut, but it hit different coming from Jimin.

They didn't have an after party like last time, everybody being drained from their activities that lasted two days straight. Minjeong had to be hoisted up by two people since she couldn't find the strength to stand on her own anymore. She groaned the entire way to her hotel room and wobbled every few steps.

"Han, you have to stop booking suites. It's a nightmare to get to."

"Blame the company, not me!"

They finally make it to her room, and Han hands the keycard to Jimin. "Take care of her."

"I will," Jimin smiles at him as he takes his leave.

The door unlocks, and Jimin waits for Minjeong to scramble in, but she takes her time in doing so, letting out a snicker once Han disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"Why is he acting weird until now?"

"If I walked in on us a couple of times, I would probably act the same," Jimin chuckles, assisting Minjeong to the bed.

They've never disclosed whatever their relationship was with anybody, so Han was distraught to find his long time crush naked with a co-worker. Minjeong thought they were quite obvious, yet it seemed like everyone around else just perceived them as really close friends.

She props herself on the bed, lazily kicking off her sneakers and socks. Jimin hands her a bottle of water, and she takes it gratefully, already downing half of it in one go. At the silence they were in right now, the crowd's ringing echoes find their way to her ears, but it doesn't bother her as much. Instead, she focuses on the light dabbing of the towel on her sweaty forehead.

Taking advantage of their closeness, Minjeong drinks in Jimin's features. Her wide eyes were entirely focused on wiping the sweat away and arranging the baby hairs, making her eyebrows furrow cutely. Her lipstick shade of the day was coral, and if Minjeong was lucky, she'd have them printed all over her body. Just then, her eyes started to droop, and Jimin takes notice.

"Sleep now, Minjeong-ah."

When the idol jolts awake, it was already morning, and she was alone. Panic starts to race in her mind at the thought of being Jimin leaving her, so she shuffles out of bed in a frenzy. But at the sound of the untuned guitar at the other side of the room, Minjeong relaxes. She peeks over to see the girl running her fingers across the strings of the guitar, clicking her tongue at the off-key chords.

Minjeong's gaze lands on the leather-bound notebook in front of Jimin. She noticed that Jimin would bring that thing wherever she goes, and from what she could decipher of the messy handwriting, they were lyrics to a song.

"Boo."

Jimin jumps, clutching tightly on the instrument with one hand while the other rests above her chest. "Oh, it's just you."

"So that's what you've been up to lately? Hiding songs from me?" Minjeong teases.

The girl shakes her head and pats on the spot beside her. When the idol makes herself comfortable, Jimin hands her the notebook. "I wasn't hiding them, I just wanted to write you a little something, but I'm stuck right now."

She scans the words and finds where Jimin had trailed off. The rhymes were quick to form in her head, and she pokes Jimin's side for her attention.

"Play that and sing for me; I'll do the rest."

Jimin does as she's told, and after finally getting the right tuning order, her song rolls off her tongue.

"…But all I really know

You're where I wanna go

The part of me that's you will never die."

Minjeong heart swoons at the words and Jimin's voice, and she always loved it whenever she sang.

"So when I'm all choked up

And I can't find the words

Every time we say goodbye

Baby, it hurts…"

Her voice stops, but the fingers on the guitar don't. She looks at Minjeong expectedly, and she earns a shy smile.

"When the sun goes down

And the band won't play

I'll always remember us this way."

Jimin's eyes widen, and she drops the instrument on her lap, along with her jaw.

"That was really good! You're so fast!"

"I know," Minjeong replies smugly, "I'm always fast."

/////

They got to that point during the tour, where everything was just one big blur. The nights flew by faster, and even rehearsals were draining enough. It became a routine for Minjeong to get up, rehearse, perform, and go straight to bed. What haunted her the most was starting to show itself in broad daylight, and she absolutely hated it.

She glances at Jimin, who was sitting by herself at the edge of the stage, looking bored out of her mind. Guilt pierces her, but she couldn't do anything when it was the middle of rehearsals. She carries on anyway, wanting it to be over right away so she could be beside her.

Minjeong loses sight of the girl after rehearsals, and she didn't get the chance to look for her when the stylists call her in to check for any possible wardrobe malfunctions for tonight's show. It bothered her that she didn't see Jimin for the rest of the afternoon. She wasn't even present in the VIP section during the show. Her absence affected her during the whole night, and Minjeong ended up missing a lot of signal cues thrown her way.

Because of Han's persistence, Minjeong was forced to see a medic just in case. When she arrives at her hotel room, it was already two in the morning, and she was surprised to see Jimin on their bed, fighting off sleep.

"Why are you still awake?"

"You're back," Jimin bites back a yawn, "How was the show?"

"Not the greatest. Where were you?"

"I had to do a few things for work," the songwriter gestures to her opened laptop. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Minjeong shakes her head and gets into bed with her, sleep already consuming her. "There's always going to be tomorrow."

The following day, Jimin was back to her usual self, and she was present for the show. But it didn't get past Minjeong at how jumpy the girl got; it was almost as if she was hiding something. Whatever it was, if it was important, she was sure Jimin would let her know. The days continued to drag on with the same routine, and she starts to feel a shift in them, rather, a shift in her.

She doesn't stay to cuddle any longer, brushing off Jimin's advances from time to time, snd no more of those sweet moments they had during early mornings. It was the life of being on the road that was starting to mess with her mentally and emotionally. She'd find herself taking out her frustrations on Han, but since he had past experiences with her, he didn't have a problem with it; she should've looked out more for Jimin.

When hurt flashed in those big eyes, a million tiny needles jabbed Minjeong in the heart. She didn't mean to go off on her like that. The idol was tired and homesick, but her reasons weren't enough to chase off the only person that made her feel understood. They take a few hours apart, and it was all it took for Minjeong to wallow into the darkness of her mind. By the time Jimin finds her, she was already numb to the core.

Minjeong couldn't meet her face, but she couldn't resist the urge to feel somebody right now. She leans close to her, expecting the songwriter to push her away, except she doesn't. Arms wrap around her, and Jimin's rocks them back and forth.

"I got you."

Jimin always does. Whenever she had her shortcomings, Jimin was there to make it better. All her mistakes were excused and forgotten, and Minjeong still wonders how she could do it, how she was able to be strong for both of them.

And then it hits her. All this time, Jimin never once opened up to her about her struggles and never spoke to her harshly to get back at Minjeong. She was probably as tired and as homesick as she was, yet she never complained once. Minjeong hated that she kept everything to herself, and she hated herself even more for noticing now.

Too good.

Yoo Jimin was too good for you.

The idol pushes those thoughts away when the body below her writhes under her touch, and she focuses on helping Jimin ride her high down. The lidded gaze has Minjeong going dizzy, and for once, the cavity in her chest was plugged off.

I'm falling. I'm for you.

It was a selfish thought. She knew too well that Jimin deserved better this. Everything was a gamble the moment Minjeong started to take any more of her, not knowing where their relationship was going, how it was ever going to survive with the way she was.

She could still feel the I love you's mumbled into her skin when they were getting things on or the random ones that flew out Jimin's mouth when they got too excited. Minjeong always sensed the disappointment Jimin exuded whenever she'd kiss her as a response. The words always get caught up in her throat, and it was the fear of admitting out loud that she loved her.

So when Jimin's grip on her falls slack, Minjeong slips off the bed. The noise in her head were getting too loud, and she needed some fresh air. Before she reaches the balcony, a phone vibrates on the couch. It was Jimin's. She really shouldn't be snooping around, but the notification has her curious.

Please reconsider our offer.

The device is unlocked, and as Minjeong scrolls through, her hands start to shake, and her heart falls to the ground. A ragged sob escapes her mouth, and her vision blurs, Soyeon's words echoing inside her head.

"…Jimin has so much potential, and I'm not going to allow you to ruin it."

She was the best thing Minjeong has done for herself, but if they carried on like this, it wouldn't stay good for either of them. Why was Jimin here anyway? Why was she out here, a hundred miles away from home, choosing to live her life in hotel rooms while she devotes herself to a person who couldn't even return the bare minimum?

"Minjeong?" Jimin sits up from the bed, rubbing her eye as she squints at the figure in the dark. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Her hand reaches for the lamp to switch on, illuminating the room with its orange glow. And Minjeong sees her in her half-awoken state. Tousled hair, eyes puffy, and lips a slightly chapped. Her raw visual was still breathtakingly beautiful. It only makes the tears fall harder.

"Hey," the girl immediately rushes to her side, panic written all over her face. "What's wrong? I'm right here. Talk to me."

The tears are wiped away, but at her touch, Minjeong tremors. Jimin tries to console her, rubbing on her arms and whispering sweet nothings, doing anything just to get a response.

"Okay, not now then. Let's go to bed, hmm? We can talk about this tomorrow."

"There's no tomorrow," She mumbles gruffly. "We can't keep doing this anymore."

In a split second, the idol makes her decision. If she breaks their hearts now, there won't be any to break later.

"What do you mean?" Jimin's tone was uneasy, but she masks it with a chuckle. She tugs on Minjeong's arm, but she doesn't budge. "Let's go to bed. You're tired."

"We can't keep doing us anymore."

"Stop saying that—"

"I mean it," Minjeong struggles to keep her voice grounded. "All of this has to stop."

"I don't understand. Have I done something to upset you?"

"Epik High Entertainment," she answered, revealing the phone in her hand.

Jimin glances down at the screen, not needing a minute to know what it was, and she scoffs in disbelief. "So this is what's upsetting you? Because I didn't tell you anything about work?"

"It's not just work, and you know it!" the idol hissed, "An overseas record label just offered you a position, and you're turning it away?"

"What about it? I'm the one who gets to decide," Jimin argues and snatches the phone away. "Why are you going through my phone, anyway?"

"Think of all the opportunities you could have out there! The exposure, the new skills, whatever you want—"

"All I ever want is right in front of me, Minjeong."

The idol gawks at her, jaw clenching in frustration. "Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"It's the truth—"

"I don't give a shit if it's the truth!" Minjeong exclaims, angry tears spilling in the process. "Is this really the life that you want? Traveling every other week, staying up late to watch me, living in hotels? You're wasting your life this way!"

"It was my choice to be here, okay? I wanted to be here to support you, to love you," Jimin's voice gets smaller with her words, almost whisper-like. "Because I really do. Be selfish for once and just let me."

The words both warmed and stung Minjeong right in the heart. Too much taking, too much loving. Enough was enough, and nobody was going to survive this way.

"I already am being selfish, and so I'm asking you to let us go. I can't give you what you deserve when I'm like this, and I have to get myself fixed—"

"I can fix you," Jimin reaches for her face, caressing the tear-stained cheek. "I'll accept the offer and still be here with you—"

"Alone. I have to do this alone, and you have to go."

God, it was such a hard thing to do, but it had to be done. Minjeong could only watch Jimin's tears stream down her pretty face when she removes her hand, putting it back gently on her side.

She was doing this for them, she tells herself, it was going to be better this way.

//////

Sleep wouldn't take her, not with the way Jimin walked out of her hotel room. She disappeared the following day, and Minjeong didn't know how she did it without her noticing. She didn't know if she had made it back safe, if she ever really accepted Epik High's offer, if she was doing okay, better than how Minjeong was doing.

That was three months ago in Europe, and now she was in Japan to finish up her final concert. It was there where she fell back in her old ways, disappearing from Han's radar with strangers, but she doesn't make it as far as she used to. The touches and kisses weren't the same, and it just felt wrong to have somebody else have their hands all over her. There was this urge to look for a specific set of eyes among the sea of people, to compare everything they had to her. Obviously, they never came close. Yoo Jimin was one of a kind that she'd never find again.

She would find herself feeling something looming over her shoulder, a shadow following her, the phantom feeling of kisses trailing down her neck or the ghostly touches on her face. Those were all figures of her imagination while Jimin remained a figure of her dream, nightmare, whatever it was, and she just wanted to wake up.

Once back in Korea, Minjeong was sent directly home. She was dead tired from the flight, having been delayed for two hours due to a snowstorm. Han is accompanying her, carrying paper bags of gifts from fans and lugging a giant suitcase. When the passcode was punched in, and the door is pushed open, a wave of nostalgia dawns on the idol.

She hasn't been in her condo in a year, and everything was left as it was before she took off for the tour. The blinds were drawn halfway to one side, never fully closed since she used the balcony a lot. It allows the sunlight to seep in, bringing her attention to whatever it touched. Beside about ten narrow boxes was an empty mug on the dining table, on its rim a familiar lip mark in pink. Her piano was left open and a few music sheets sprawled on the floor, one landing near that wine stain that was never going to come off.

"Minjeong, I'm going to put these here."

"Thanks, Han."

While her manager settles the gifts on the dining table, Minjeong zips her suitcase open to fetch her laptop. She finds it squished between her clothes, along with something else. It was the leather-bound notebook; its cover adorned scratches and its edges all tattered and soft. She lets out a shaky breath as she traces her fingers over them, every groove giving her bittersweet memories.

"Why is this here? It's not mine."

"What do you mean it's not yours? It has your name on it."

The idol gives him a skeptical look before flipping the cover open.

To: Kim Minjeong

Did Jimin leave this on purpose?

"Oh, and this one has your name on it, too," Han walks over and reveals a card from his pocket. "It's your only schedule for the time being."

Melon Music Awards, it read, and her name shows up multiple times under categories. Minjeong felt relieved. She thought that being on tour meant that there would be a slump in streams and sales for her album, but she was proven wrong. She had seen her name making headlines for the sold-out stadiums and winning triple crowns for music programs. She assumes the boxes on the table were her trophies.

But the award show meant going out into the public again, and Minjeong wasn't in the mood, especially when it fell on the weekend. She wanted nothing more than just to sleep forever, she's been through too much already.

"Your stylists and makeup artists are coming over here to fix you up, and there won't be any performances coming from you," Han gives the idol's head a light pat. "You've got two whole months to relax until then."

When Han leaves, Minjeong does everything but relax. During the remainder of the tour, the ghost of Yoo Jimin seemed to follow her everywhere, and now there were traces of the girl in her own house. She never really left Minjeong's thoughts, too. All of them were in the shape of her.

Minjeong treads to her room, her head getting heavy, and she wanted to lie down, yet the feeling disappears when she sees her bed. It was exactly how it was left the morning they had to go to the airport. The pillows left haphazardly, and the blanket pitched to one side of the King size. She could see the slight depression on the left side pillow; it was Jimin's preferred side to sleep on.

There were more things of her in the bedroom, and it was the place where they spent most of their time besides the piano. A compact mirror and lip gloss on the nightstand, a bobby pin and a hair tie on top of her dresser, an Adidas cap is sitting on her vanity. The whole room felt like a museum of what could've been if they tried, and Minjeong was too scared to move anything. And so, as gently as she could, she slips to her side, trying to get comfortable enough to finally close her eyes.

/////

Award shows were boring, save for the explosive performances on stage. Receiving awards were nice, too, but everything in between wasn't. Having to sit and be unresponsive to most of the events was a drag to do, making Minjeong sleepy. Her head droops down now and then, but she remembers all the cameras that were facing her right now, and the last thing she needed was another article of her floating around.

She tries to pay attention to the next categories of winners, clapping whenever a name gets called; it was a good way to know who her next competitors would be. Right now, it was the special awards before the prominent awards, and Minjeong was quite interested.

Best performance, best performance director, best session instrumental award…

"Tonight's awardee for Best Songwriter goes to…Karina!"

The air around her tenses, her body goes rigid on her seat. Minjeong knew that name would find its way to a place like this, it was so soon, but it was deserving after all. She couldn't resist not looking her up on the internet whenever she can. Sadly, there were no photos, but the articles were bountiful.

It takes a lot for her not to act all giddy in her seat, her heart hammering in her chest because she was finally going to see her after half a year. And when she does, she couldn't describe the sensations that ran throughout her.

Jimin looked amazing in the sleeveless black dress, showing off an hourglass figure. Her hair was dyed brown and pulled back into a low ponytail, and her lips painted ruby red. The smile she gave upon receiving the trophy has Minjeong's chest feeling full again. She looked genuinely happy and healthy, and that was all that mattered to the idol.

"Oh, thank you so much for this award! I have so many people to thank for this, and I'd like to start with Kim Hanbin-sajangnim…"

Minjeong couldn't take her eyes off of her, not even after she had taken her seat a good few feet away from her. She tried her best not to stare long to avoid any suspicions from the cameras focused on her, but there was no helping it. Her perfect face always attracted her gaze. The idol too zoned into her thoughts, and she had stopped paying attention to the MC's. It startles her when the audience bursts into screams and hoots, hands rubbing on her shoulder and shaking her.

"Congratulations, Winter!"

What the hell was happening?

She was ushered up from her seat, and she had no choice but to smile at everyone and straighten out her dress. The MCs on the stage were waiting for her, so she quickly makes her way over. As she goes, she hears a dialogue playing out the speakers, and she is thankful.

"This year's Artist of the Year is none other than people's princess, Winter! The artist has successfully completed her world tour while still sweeping off number ones on music programs."

Minjeong bows lightly as she accepts her award and timidly faces the audience.

"Everybody has done so well this year, and honestly, I didn't think I would get this award. I would like to thank Bossman Kim Hanbin of 131Records, my producer Soyeon, my staff…" She trails off, suddenly feeling nervous.

Was she going to say it?

"…I would also like to thank K-Karina, she was a great songwriter to be with and a huge help to the album and to my Winterbelles!"

Was it too much? What was she expecting from that? Did Jimin even care?

Her thoughts started to circulate at a crazed rate, and she didn't have the guts to face Jimin's way after she goes back to her seat. Soon enough, the whole thing was over, at least, that's what she thought. Instead of going back to her condo, she's dropped off at the company building.

Apparently, the Bossman was throwing a late Christmas and after-party to celebrate their success for the year. Aside from two big awards, the record label also scored two from the Top Ten Artists and a Rookie award for their new girl group, and it made Bossman Kim very happy.

She expected the use of the building's rooftop, the excellent food, loud music, semi-heavy drinks a packed dance floor, but what she didn't was seeing Yoo Jimin cuddled up with some brunette on her lap, her hands gliding up and down her shoulders suggestively and the songwriter didn't bat an eye.

So what was she expecting? She broke things off with them, it was for her to fix herself, and it was for the better. Yet, here she was six months later, still feeling all rearranged on the inside, still feeling feelings for her. Minjeong couldn't bear to watch any longer. She waves at a waiter for a glass of champagne and disappears to a quieter place, somewhere far from her.

The city lights were alluring, and the idol ends up standing by the rails for almost an hour. She was lost in her head again, the ringing in her ears zoning out the R&B that blasted out the speakers.

"Congratulations, Winter."

Her deep voice would always be music to her ears; it was so rich and calming, charming in its own way.

"Congratulations to you too, Karina."

The name was a perfect fit for her. It had to be since Minjeong gave it to her to use. It was sophisticated and elegant, with a hint of informality—the perfect mix.

"How have you been?"

"Good, getting better."

Why was she lying? Why were they having this conversation?

"I suppose you are, too," Minjeong says, finishing up the last of her drink.

"I have my fun, but I bet yours was better," There was something in her tone that made the idol anxious. "What was her name?"

Ah, so that's where they were going—asking for names.

"Yiren, but she means nothing to me."

Stupid Minjeong. Stupid paparazzi from Amsterdam. Of course, Jimin was bound to see it, it was everywhere, and she had taken a two-hour-long scolding from Soyeon over the phone once her label had cleaned her name. But why would this matter now? Yiren was nothing, and Jimin had somebody else.

Nails tap against the champagne glass, the only thing keeping them at bay from the awkward silence. Jimin breaks it.

"I know we said goodbye, and I found someone new, but when I touch her, I feel like I'm cheating on you," there was a long pause and a deep breath. "I still love you, Minjeong."

The glass slips from her grip, falling over the rails and landing on the concrete seven floors below with a faint crack. She turns to Jimin and sees her lips quivering, eyes looking at her with such desperation, longing, and pain.

No. No more of that.

"I can't—"

"We can still try."

"Being together is only going to hurt us, Jimin."

"And staying apart is doing the same!"

"My career—"

"Stop using that as a shield to hide from me, to hide from this," Jimin hisses, "You don't even need to do that with me."

There it was again, selfless Jimin. It looks like six months didn't do much on their stubborn asses.

Minjeong doesn't reply to her, choosing to keep her mouth shut. She plays with the rings on her fingers and bites the inside of her cheek.

"I'm leaving for America on Monday. Epik High invited me again, and Hanbin-sajangnim allowed me to go. I just…I just wanted to let you know."

And she walks away.

The idol wished she didn't know that. It had her raiding the minibar once Jimin was out of sight, and it takes three people to stop her and two to get her in the car and drive her to her place. She had sobered up along the way, suddenly realizing that she wanted to work things out with Jimin, she was too good to pass up, and if Minjeong wanted that, then she had to be serious about working things out with herself.

She stumbles into her condo, not bothering to give Han a proper goodbye. Minjeong's hands are quick to retrieve that leather-bound notebook sitting on her dining table and brings it over to the music rack of her piano. Her fingers flip through the thick pages, all scribbled with the lopsided handwriting. After days of flipping through them, Minjeong discovers that its entirety was love songs, full of the words that Jimin left unspoken.

Her favorite one was bookmarked with dog ears, and it didn't take long for her to figure its tune, to start playing it every time she realized that it was Jimin all along.

"She got, she got, she got

Her own reasons

For talking to me

And she don't, she don't, she don't

Give a fuck

About what I need."

The tune she played sounded odd, and her voice cracked from the alcohol she had consumed.

"And I can't tell you why

Because my brain can't equate it

Tell me your lies

Because I just can't face it."

Okay, maybe it wasn't the alcohol. Maybe it was because she was hurting right now, and the tears are flowing down freely, sliding down her jawline.

"It's you

It's you

It's you."

/////

The iPhone had buzzed for the nth time today, but Minjeong didn't bother with it. She didn't want to be reminded that Jimin was leaving. She didn't want to show up at the goodbye party they held for her. She couldn't take it, seeing her walk away again.

It wasn't a deep void in her chest anymore; it was a hole that came in one side and out the other, right where her heart used to be. It was unknowingly in the hands of Yoo Jimin, the thief who was leaving in a few hours and probably will never return.

What was she going to do, exactly? This was what she wanted, right? Jimin going out and grabbing opportunities, showing off everything she's got for the world to see, but why did it hurt her so much?

Because you love her.

And she still loves you.

Great. So the plan was to tell her everything she felt and expected Jimin to stay. Superb planning, Kim Minjeong.

There was an advantage. Jimin still loved her, but she wasn't going to use it as a basis for her to stay. No, the objective wasn't for her to stay; it was for her to know the truth. Even if it would kill her the second time to see her walk away, she had to let her know.

She was risking a lot. She was always risking a lot. For herself, for Jimin, for everybody else around them. Above all, it was her career that she worked so hard on. She might lose fans, lose the number one spot, lose the awards, but if it meant earning—deserving Jimin's priceless love, then so be it.

Not thinking twice, she jumps out of bed and hurries out her door. She hails a cab and shoves big bills to the driver's face, barking at him to drive to 131Records as fast as he could. Her knee bobs impatiently when they hit a traffic jam while fingers scroll down her phone to pinpoint where Jimin could be in the building.

When the traffic remained stagnant, she decides to ditch the cab and run to her label building. The idol ends up creating a scene after a few people recognize her, but she didn't care. She slips by security and finds herself in the elevators.

Dance Practice Room 4A, that was where Jimin was said to be. When the doors slide open, she dashes down the hall to look for it, passing by a few people who seemed to have come from there.

"Lia!"

Her labelmate jumps at her voice, almost dropping the cup in her hands.

"Winter, hey!"

"Yoo Ji—Karina, have you seen her?"

"Sorry, but you just missed her. She left not long ago."

Was she already gone? Impossible. Jimin still had to be somewhere around here. Minjeong mutters a quick thanks before going back to the direction she came from, then takes a right turn. It was another hall, but this time for vocal training and instrument practice. Jimin could probably be in one of them or Soyeon's studio.

Minjeong immediately dials her producer's number, still running and looking through practice rooms. There was no answer. She decides on dialing Jimin's number, a number that hasn't been touched in a year. It starts to ring, and it gives her a sense of hope. When she reaches the end of the hall, she makes a quick left turn, bumping straight into a body.

Her phone falls out of her hands, and it lands beside a passport. She looks up, and her breath is taken away. Airport fashion was a crucial part when traveling as an idol, and whoever dressed Jimin up had done her justice. The high-waisted jeans displayed her long legs, and the white top was simple and matched with the heels that added around two inches to her already towering height.

The idol struggles to get up on her feet, fetching her phone and passport from the floor. She was panting harshly from all the running and the adrenaline rush, and she shoves the passport to the songwriter's chest.

"I'm sorry about that and for being late."

"It's alright—"

"I love you!" She blurts out, making Jimin cock an eyebrow at her. "I mean… I always loved you, but I was stupid and scared, and—and,"

"Woah, calm down, breathe at least," Jimin holds her by the shoulders and rubs her comfortingly.

She couldn't come down, and the words fall out of her mouth faster than she anticipates.

"I—I'm not asking you to stay, I never will. But I want you to know that I love you," Minjeong swallows hard and licks on her lips, looking at Jimin right in the face. "You're the best thing I've ever done in my life, and I know I've treated you so wrong, and I messed up, and I hurt you. But if you'd still have me, then I'm ready for you. I love you, Jimin, and I want to be with you."

Jimin didn't know what to say. It was all so sudden.

"Are you sure? You're going to do this…with me?"

"With you," Minjeong declares in a hushed tone, grabbing onto Jimin's shirt and pulling her down to eye level. "If it's not you, it's not anyone."

She leans into those lips that she's missed so much, and just like that, she felt whole again. Jimin takes a second longer to respond, but when she does, her hands pull Minjeong closer. When they pull away for air, tears were running down Jimin's face.

Minjeong softens on her and wipes them away before pulling Jimin into a hug, jasmine scent surrounding her.

"Wait, Minjoeng, what about your career? You're an idol and—"

"It can wait. Music is always going to be there, but you won't be," she pokes on Jimin's chest lightly. "I don't want to lose you again."

"But I'm leaving, like right now, in a few minutes."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I go where you go."

/////

When she wakes up alone on the bed, she doesn't panic. But when she sees red brick walls instead of white, she jolts up.

Oh, right. She was in New York now, no longer in Seoul.

It was still an adjustment for her to see red instead of white, to have a smaller living space, and to have more freedom.

Winter was gone right now, on an indefinite hiatus, but it was okay.

The bedroom door was left ajar, and the sound of the piano playing enters the room. She peeks outside and sees that Jimin was sitting on the bench with the leather notebook on the music rack. Minjeong creeps her way over, preparing to pounce on the songwriter.

"Boo!"

Jimin lets out a startled yelp and sends a small glare Minjeong's way. Minjeong beams down on her and takes up the space beside her.

"What are you up to?"

"I just finished it!" Jimin exclaims, pointing at the notebook excitedly. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Okay, don't waste time now. Show me what your little hands could do."

"I already showed you last night," Jimin retorts, earning a quick jab to the ribs. "Ow, stop that!"

They settle down, and Jimin starts to play, her fingers moving skillfully over the keys. Minjeong rests her head on the broad shoulders, relaxing the sound before singing her part.

"I go where you go

Go through Armageddon

Girl, I got you

There's no goodbyes, only us

So I will follow."

She shifts her gaze away from the notebook and focuses on the diamond ring sitting on Jimin's finger, smiling at how her heart swelled.

"Hold you close

Standing on the edge of no tomorrow

Still deep in us, get that rush

So I still follow."


End file.
